


Their Morning Elegance

by joonohon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Asexual Relationship, EreMarco Week, EreMarco Week 2015, Eremarco Week: Day 4, Fluff, Genderfluid Eren Yeager, M/M, Sweater weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonohon/pseuds/joonohon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Eremarco Week: Day Four (Sweater Weather)</p><p>"Lazy weekends with Eren were his favorite."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Morning Elegance

**Author's Note:**

> This is just to help add to the sad lack of eremarco fics out there... We need more of this in the world
> 
> Also ace relationship cuz I'm too ace to try and make this anything other than fluffy lmao
> 
> Also also I desperately need some fics with more Eren worshipping cuz I live for that so have 700 words of Marco just admiring Eren ok here you go

The smell of cinnamon and peppermint was strong, the spice and sting fretting his nose as he padded out of the bedroom. He followed the scent to the kitchen, where a mug was already waiting for him on the dining table. He found Eren there, leaning against the counter with eyes closed, humming as they sipped from a mug of their own. 

He sighed softly, smiling when green eyes fluttered open at the sound. Eren grinned, toothy and wide, setting their mug behind them and holding their arms open. Marco shuffled closer to embrace his tiny partner. He felt nuzzling on his chest, looking down fondly to find a cheek resting beneath his collarbones and eyes peering up at him. He smiled again. "Good morning."

Eren hummed. "Morning." They brushed their nose along Marco's neck affectionately. "I made coffee."

"Yeah, I could smell it from our room. Thank you." He tilted his head in question. "But you hate coffee. So why...?" He looked at Eren's mug on the counter, raising an eyebrow. 

"I made myself hot chocolate. The peppermint one." 

Marco sighed through his nose. "You're too adorable for your own good." He laughed softly at Eren's reaction, admiring the soft tinge of red on their tan cheeks, and the hand that rubbed their neck nervously. He kissed their nose, putting their foreheads together. "What're your pronouns today?"

Eren blinked, scratching at their cheeks absently. "Uhm... They/them? Yeah. I'm not really feeling anything else today. I'll let you know if something changes." They shrugged. 

Marco nodded. "Alright, sweetheart." Eren smiled at that, small and shy. They bought their hands up to Marco's cheeks, breathing heavily through their nose and scratching at his short sideburns with neatly manicured nails. They both basked in that little moment, enjoying each other's warmth and touch. After a bit, Eren kissed the corner of his mouth, stomach fluttering when they looked into his eyes. 

"You should drink your coffee. It'll get cold." 

He nodded, brushing brown bangs from their forehead to place a kiss there, before letting go and taking a seat at the table. Marco sipped slowly as he watched Eren wash their own mug, swaying to an unknown tune when they set it aside to dry. They brushed Marco's arm with their fingers as they walked by, wearing nothing but mint green boxers on the way to the bedroom. 

The morning sun kept him company, its' rays filtering into the apartment and waking him up bit by bit. He swallowed the last of his coffee, washing the mug and setting it aside with the other. He moved himself to the living room, plopping on the couch and turning on the tv. Lazy weekends with Eren were his favorite: doing nothing but sitting around and enjoying the other's presence while music or talking filled the background. 

He was just getting comfortable when he heard footsteps, peeking over the back of the couch to see Eren coming towards him with a bundle of fabric in hand. They passed one sweater to him, smirking when they saw him shiver. 

"Just in time, huh?" They mused, slipping on their own (a pastel blue) and curling up against his side when he resettled. They hummed contentedly, tangling their legs together. Marco's arm came to rest on their shoulders, and he nosed at their exposed shoulder before moving to their ear. 

"Mhm." He dropped to a few octaves. "Winter is coming." 

Eren giggled, placing a hand on his chest. "Of course, Lord Stark." They smiled. 

Marco's heart swelled, taking in the sight of his partner. The sunlight made their eyes sparkle, blue and green shifting and twinkling as they looked at him. Their hair was shining too, red highlights making themselves known when the light hit them just right. And there it was again, that beautiful blush, Eren smiling confusedly at the scrutiny. 

"What?" They laughed out, shoulders coming up in a gesture of shyness. Marco stared for a few moments longer, watching Eren titter softly and timidly. He kissed them softly, slightly chapped lips and nosing bumping before he pulled back. He ran a hand through their hair, chest aching when they leaned into his hold and brought their own hands up to keep his on their cheek. 

He shook his head. "It's nothing." They narrowed their eyes at him, but smiled after a bit. They turned towards the tv, burrowing further into Marco's side as he brought his hand to Eren's waist. 

Birds and passing cars filled in the silence, the warmth of their embrace filling the apartment and pushing away the cold of the upcoming winter months.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably write more eremarco oneshots someday cuz this ship is addicting. More eremarco in this fandom 2k15


End file.
